When Time is Rewound
by wolfgirl 622
Summary: Kagome is cursed and is turned back into a toddler again. Inu Yasha has to find a way to get her back the way she was... before anything happens.
1. The fountain of youth

Kagome looked up at the sky as it grew darker and darker by the second. She had felt a jewel shard nearby and Inu Yasha was becoming very high strung, as if something were really bothering him.  
  
"What's wrong, Inu Yasha? You seem upset... what is it?" Kagome quietly said to Inu Yasha as they ran in the direction of the jewel shards.  
  
"Huh? Oh... I just... I caught Narrakku's scent and it gets stronger as we get closer to the jewel shards..." he replied under his breath.  
  
"You think it's him? I am sensing something other than the jewel shards. Do you think we will face him?" She said.  
  
"No. I know we're going to face him." Inu Yasha had a blank expression on his face that made Kagome sink into her own thoughts every time she saw it.  
  
Then they spotted Narraku's castle up ahead, surrounded in a dark mist. Inu Yasha put Kagome down and yelled out, "Come out, Narrakku! You can't run from me forever!"  
  
"Oh, but I don't plan on running, Inu Yasha." It was Narrakku's voice.  
  
Narrakku stepped out from a doorway in front of Inu Yasha. He was standing, with a small, purple vile in his hand. "I have seen that you are weaker than I suspected, Inu Yasha. If you didn't have that wench to hide behind when you couldn't fight, you would have died a thousand times."  
  
Inu Yasha clenched his fist as Narrakku's words hit him. Kagome grabbed an arrow from her back. "Why you..." she started, but Inu Yasha stopped her. "No, Kagome. He's right. I've always relied on you to help me out when I'm in a tough spot."  
  
"Inu Yasha... but..." She had a look like he had just told her that he was leaving her here, for Narrakku to enjoy in whatever way he wished. He didn't say it aloud, but she greatly reminded him of a puppy he had slapped once because it wouldn't stop following him for three months. Sad, guilty, and hurt.  
  
Narrakku continued with a snobbish grin. "Which is why if I get rid of her, you will die. That, and I want to see your face once I've killed the only other woman you have ever cared for."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome went wide-eyed in horror as Narrakku flung the vile he had been holding at Kagome. Kagome shrieked and clutched herself as the vile shattered around her.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled as he ran over to her and held her in his arms. She kept letting out curdled cries of pain as Narrakku grinned.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Inu Yasha yelled, his eyes mixed with a fiery anger and a look of helplessness.  
  
"Oh, I merely reversed her aging process. All of her memories are being ripped from her along with her very body and life force...rewound, you could say. Eventually, there will be nothing left in her to be rewound, and she will sadly... disappear..." He replied, as nonchalantly as if he had merely said an already known fact.  
  
Inu Yasha looked around for an idea to help him stop the curse. As he looked near Narrakku, he saw something. There was a small, puple vile like the one that had been thrown at Kagome. It was glowing and had a strand of black hair wrapped around that was slowly shrinking.  
  
'That's it' He thought. 'If I destroy that, Kagome will be fine.' "Narrkku! I will stop your curse and save Kagome. I swear to that!" Then he slid Tetsiega from its hilt, and cut the vile and hair in two.  
  
Kagome's screaming seased, but she kept breathing heavily. Narrakku had a blank expression until he looked at Kagome. He laughed and said to Inu Yasha, "You fool. You have no idea what you've done by destroying the curse. All you've done is cut the curse in half, and now it's irreversible!" Narrakku started laughing as he and the castle started to disappear.(WG-Confusing... isn't it... hehehe... I know.)  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Inu Yasha said, turning around to make sure she was okay. Then Inu Yasha halted with eyes wide as serving plates.  
  
Kagome was sitting down on the ground, but something was different. A lot of something was different. She was smaller... much smaller, and had short pigtails down her back. Apparently her clothes hadn't shrunk too, because they hung loosely on her. Over all... she looked like a two year old.  
  
"Oh, shit..." Inu Yasha said under his breath. "Uh, Kagome?" he asked. Did she still at least have Kagome's mind?  
  
Kagome looked up at the mention of her name. She smiled when she saw his face and cooed. "Inu!" Inu Yasha sighed with relief that she remembered him, but his relief stopped when Kagome stood up and kept cooing.  
  
"Inu! Inu! Inu!" She had her arms up and was opening and closing her hands as if she wanted something.  
  
Inu Yasha moaned. This was too much for his doggy brain to understand. He needed help. Inu Yasha picked up Kagome and tried to put her on his back. It didn't quite work. She kept grabbing his ears and hair. Finally he decided, for his ears' sake, he would carry her in his arms.  
  
After what seemed to be the longest run in the world, thanks too a little toddler, they reached Keade's village. Miroku and Sango were waiting for them at the village entrance.  
  
"You said you two were going on an overnight trip to resolve your differences! You've been gone for two days! What happened?! And where is Kagome?!" Sango asked. Then she saw the bundle in Inu Yasha's arms.  
  
"OMG! What happened!?" She asked quickly.  
  
"I don't know. We ran into Narrakku and..." Inu Yasha indicated Kagome. "This happened."  
  
"Let's bring her to Keade. She..." Sango started.  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Why not?!" Sango and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"We're digging too deep for Keade to help. We need someone who knows Kagome." He said, looking down at Kagome. He had put her down, but she clung to his leg at the sight of so many new people at once.  
  
"But why?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because... she lost all her memories of us along with her age..."  
  
The realization was just starting to hit everyone that Kagome was a two year old again. She wouldn't be able to search for the jewel shards. The jewel shards!  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the jar Kagome kept the jewel shards in to find they were gone.  
  
"Where are the jewel shards?!" Sango asked. If Narrakku had them, it meant he would have the entire sacred jewel.  
  
"Narrakku doesn't have them. He would have been gloating about it when we were there." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Then where can they be?" Miroku asked.  
  
"They must be... before Kagome came here, they jewel was inside of her body... it must be inside of her again..." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Then there's all the more reason... Kagome needs to go to her time again. Besides, who would know her better than her mother?" Sango said.  
  
"Yes. Inu Yasha, you take Kagome back to her time and explain everything to her mother. When you get back we'll work at finding a cure, if we can." Miroku added.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked. Even Kagome caught the intensity in the air and was quiet. "If the jewel is back in Kagome, Narrakku can't get it. And without the jewel's power, he is easy prey."  
  
Kagome started to whimper and clutched tighter to Inu Yasha's leg. He picked her up as he told the others, "I'll be back by tomorrow."  
  
"That's what Kagome said last time..." Sango and Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and go fuck each other. Everyone knows you want to." Inu Yasha mumbled under his breath.  
  
Inu Yasha was just out of view of the village when Kagome started fussing again and insisted on being put down. Once she was down, he noticed how badly her clothes were hanging off.  
  
"Oh, come here." Inu Yasha said and sat down. He rolled up her sleeves (they were short-sleeved) and tied the back of her skirt so it wouldn't fall off. It took him a bit because she wouldn't stop fidgeting and trying to walk away.  
  
When he was done he put his head in his hands and watched her examine his handy-work.  
  
"That good enough? Or do I need to do it again?" He asked.  
  
Kagome grinned when he said it and toddled back over to him. "Good Inu." She said, and patted him on the head. Then she went off again in the direction they had originally been heading.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up and went after her.  
  
"And where are you headed?" he asked as he walked beside her.  
  
Kagome pointed forward, also the direction of the well. Suddenly he felt something on his hand and looked down to see that Kagome had grabbed his hand.  
  
"There! You going there?" She asked up at him.  
  
"No. You're going in there. To go home, to your own time." He said.  
  
Kagome ran up to the well and looked down it. She gasped and ran back over to him.  
  
"I'm scared, doggy. It's dark. I don't like dark places..." she said from behind him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm coming down too. Let's go, Kagome." He went over to the well and put one foot on the edge.  
  
"You'll protect me doggy?" She asked, eyeing the well.  
  
Inu Yasha was starting to get sick of being called doggy, but he forgot his anger when he saw her face. No matter how much she had changed, she still had the same eyes that took his breath away.  
  
"Just like I always have, Kagome." He replied.  
  
Kagome's face lit up and she ran towards him, eyes clenched and arms out for a hug, when... WHAP! She had run into the side of the well. She now sat flat on her rump, tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Pffffft!" Inu Yasha cracked up laughing. He started crying and fell onto the ground , unable to stop holding his gut and laughing.  
  
"Waaaaah!" Kagome started crying. There was a lump about the size of a walnut just left of her forehead.  
  
"Oh, come on. Stop crying, Kagome! You'll be fine. Here..." He wiped his eyes and put his other hand towards Kagome. "Squeeze my hand to show me how much it hurts."  
  
She glanced at his hand and stopped crying. She took his hand in hers and squeezed as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh, it hurts that much..." he said and perked an eyebrow. "What will make it feel better?"  
  
"Kiss it, make it better?" she asked and leaned forward.  
  
A huge sweat drop went down Inu Yasha's face and he said, "What else..."  
  
She thought for a moment, then she tried to grab for his ears.  
  
"Oh, that..." Inu Yasha said. He picked her up and let her get in range of his ears. He twitched, waiting for the pain when he suddenly felt a small sensation behind them. He opened his eyes to see that Kagome was scratching behind his ears.  
  
When she stopped, he started to let out a whimper, but caught himself. Kagome giggled and asked, "Does this make doggy feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that..." Inu Yasha said with half-massed eyes. 'No one has ever been able to figure out I like being scratched there!'  
  
"Um... doggy?" Kagome suddenly said and waved a hand in front his face.  
  
Inu Yasha snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Yeah. C'mon, Kagome."  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand as he picked her up and jumped down the well.  
  
(Hello peoples! Please tell me what you think! I've written lots o' stories, but right before I was gonna upload them my pc crashed! Dumb pc... so tell me what you think! I'll try to get some other stories uploaded too!) == 


	2. Home again, Home again

Inu Yasha looked around as he brought Kagome to her house. He'd been here many times before, but something about this time always intrigued him. Oh well... he could explore more later... he was here for a reason.

He looked down at Kagome as he mumbled, "What the HELL is your mom gonna do to me..."

She looked up at him with a worried expression on her face. "What happened, puppy? Why's mama gonna be mad? I don't like Mama mad..." Kagome started to rub her but with one hand. "It hurts when Mama gets mad..." She stopped and looked back at Inu Yasha.

"Will you get spanked? It doesn't feel good..." She finished.

Inu Yasha perked an eyebrow and replied, "No, I don't think she would spank me. I don't think she would or even could... anyway, let's go, Kagome."

"Okay!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to the front door of her house.

When Inu Yasha caught up to her, he started mumbling again and searching for something on the door. "Now where's that damned 'doorbell' thing Kagome keeps yelling at me to use..."

A pudgy hand pushed a white button just right of the door, interrupting his search. When he looked down, he saw Kagome grinning wildly up at him.

"Showoff..." Inu Yasha growled at her.

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from inside along with a loud crash and boom.

"Sota! Behave! And no, you can't use last year's fireworks for Show-and-Tell. Don't put them down by the candles!"

Inu Yasha pushed Kagome behind him just as her mom appeared in front of him.

"Oh, hello, Inu Yasha! Why, where is Kagome? Is she alright?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Um, well, you see... Kagome... oh, look." Inu Yasha stuttered and pushed Kagome in front of her mother.

Ms. Higarashi's face was filled with pure confusion for what seemed forever. When who the girl was started to register in the woman's mind, her face became emotionless.

"Kagome?" She asked towards the little girl.

When Kagome heard her name, she looked up with curiosity. "Hmm? Hi Mama! Is puppy in trouble?" She had a face full of pure worry when she asked the last question.

Ms. Higarashi went entirely pale. She looked to Inu Yasha as she asked, "What happened?"

Inu Yasha came into the house and told Kagome's mom pretty much that something had happened to Kagome, but it was only temporary. The entire time she stared in disbelief at Kagome as she climbed around on Inu Yasha.

"But for now we're gonna leave her with you. Since you did raise her and all, we figured you could take better care of her until we can figure... I mean get her back to normal." Inu Yasha finished and looked up at Ms. Higarashi.

She wasn't as pale as before, and she looked a whole lot calmer.

"Uh, Ms. Higarashi?"

She looked up at him, snapped out of her thoughts, and said, "Hmm? Yes. I think I understand. So, I just need to watch her for a while and you'll come back and cure her?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that..." He replied as he pulled Kagome from his arm.

Kagome's mom didn't look up for a moment. When she did, she was smiling. "Well, I believe you! I know you would always do your best to keep my Kagome safe!"

When she had finished, Kagome ran over to her and sat in her lap as she gave her a hug.

Inu Yasha's stomach churned as he remembered what Sango had said about not bringing Kagome back.

"Well, I'll come back later..." he said as he got up and stepped towards the door.

Kagome's eyes filled with fear and she ran up to Inu Yasha. She clutched to his leg as she asked, "Are you leaving, puppy?"

When she looked up, he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Don't go away Inu..."

Inu Yasha looked up at Ms. Higarashi and saw that she was just as bewildered.

He crouched down and put his hand on her head. "Don't cry, Kagome. Fine, I'll stay for a few hours. Okay?"

Her face lit up as soon as he said it.

"Okay, Inu!" She said with glowing eyes.

Kagome's mom stepped up and picked up Kagome as she said, "Well, let's put you in some better fitting clothes! It's a good thing I still have some of your old clothes!"

Ms. Higarashi climbed up the stairs towards her room. Inu Yasha couldn't help but smile when Kagome looked over her mom's shoulder and crossed her eyes playfully at him.

She sure was odd as a kid. Come to think of it, she was kind of energetic. When he had been telling her mom what was going on, she wouldn't stop using him as a living jungle gym.

After about ten minutes of waiting Kagome's mom appeared. Following her down the stairs was Kagome. She was wearing a purple kimono with golden stars, balls, and ribbons on it. Her hair was a ponytail on the side of her head.

It was funny to watch her run down the stairs. At the last step she looked up at him and tripped over her dress.

Inu Yasha waited for her to sit up and start crying, but instead she looked at him and started giggling. She brushed herself off and ran to the front door.

When she got there she looked back at Inu Yasha a laughed. "What's wrong? Is doggy to chubby to run fast?" She pointed to his baggy pants and laughed again.

"Chubby?! Why you!" Inu Yasha jumped towards her but missed her as she shot out of the house laughing and screaming "Chubby Doggy. "

After Inu Yasha ran after her, Ms. Higarashi stood in the doorway and thought to herself, 'Maybe this time she won't go through what she did last time. It tore her apart so badly when she... when we lost him...'


	3. Father Dear

Kagome sat panting on the ground. She was hiding from Inu Yasha behind the 500 year-old God-tree. She got back up and peered around the tree's trunk to see if Inu Yasha was following her. When she didn't see him she pouted and walked out of her hiding spot.

"Hmm. Inu?" She asked pleadingly.

Suddenly Inu Yasha jumped down out of the God-tree.

"Gotcha!" Inu Yasha yelled as he landed in front of her.

Kagome yelled and ran directly for him.

Inu Yasha put his hands out to grab her but missed.

She ran directly underneath his legs.

He watched as she ran from him and laughed. He ran after her and picked her up.

"You little runt. Chubby puppy, hmm? Chubby puppy this!" Inu Yasha started rubbing his fist into Kagome's hair.

Kagome squirmed and finally got him to stop giving her noogies. She yawned and drowsily looked up at Inu Yasha.

"C'mon runt. You need a nap don't you? After all, you're only... uh... two? Maybe three?" Inu Yasha brought Kagome back up to her house and gave her to her mom.

Once Kagome's mom had put her to sleep in her room, Inu Yasha sat on the roof of the well house.

"I should go back and talk too Sango and Miroku while I can. After all, the day isn't even half over." He said to himself.

Inu Yasha looked over at Kagome's room as he said, "Oh, Hell! I don't care. I'll stay here for a bit. I'm in no rush to see pervert and his demon-hunter girlfriend."

Inu Yasha's blood felt like it started to boil as he remembered what Sango had said.

How could she even suggest to leave Kagome here?! Unless... that was what Kagome had wanted... No! She wouldn't! ... She couldn't...

Inu Yasha walked over to Kagome's house again and gazed at the window.

It was near sunset when Inu Yasha had stopped pondering.

"Inu? Waaaaah! Inu!" Kagome yelled.

The panic in her voice scared Inu Yasha, so he flung open the window.

What if a demon where going after her?! It wouldn't be the first time a demon had hidden itself in her time.

"Kagome!" He yelled. He jumped into the room and saw Kagome huddled on her bed.

"What's wrong?! Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome blindly looked around for him.

"Inu? I can't see you Inu!" Kagome started to get panicked again.

'Oh, duh! It's dark...' Inu Yasha thought. He walked to the other side of the room and flipped the light switch.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and squinted to let them adjust.

Once she saw Inu Yasha, she scrambled to the end of her bed and held on to him.

"What happened? Was it a demon?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"What then?!" He was starting to get agitated.

"It was dark..." She mumbled. Kagome looked at him with eyes like a puppy... sad and irresistible.

"Is that all..." He asked as he picked her up and put her farther up on her bed.

"...I had a scary dream... there was a scary man... he took my daddy away... then the scary man saw me... and....and..." She looked down and started to sniffle.

Inu Yasha had an odd look on his face as he looked at Kagome. He had never thought about what had happened to her father... he'd never noticed she never talked about him.

Inu Yasha sat by Kagome and said, "How 'bout this... I'll stay here and make sure those dreams don't come back."

Kagome wiped her nose and looked up at him again. "Al... Alright..." She huddled up next to Inu Yasha and started scratching behind his ear.

Inu Yasha was trying to figure out about Kagome's father... but he couldn't keep his thoughts straight... not with... that... scratching behind his ear.

Inu Yasha's foot started to twitch as Kagome scratched his ear.

"Hmmmm..." Inu Yasha felt like he was in heaven until the sensation stopped. He looked at Kagome and saw that she had fallen asleep while scratching his ear.

He tried to get up, but Kagome started to whimper in her sleep when she noticed he wasn't by her. So, he stayed next to her.

He would have to stay until she woke up...

"Oh, crap..." Inu Yasha mumbled as a drop of drool fell on his arm. "She drooled when she was a kid..."

He wiped the drool from his arm as more dripped on. Inu Yasha growled as he started to realize what he had gotten himself into... hopefully Kagome didn't take long naps...

Sango looked away from Miroku as she saw his glance wander onto her. Now that she thought about it, she had been thinking selfishly when she had said to leave Kagome in her time.

Even if that meant Narraku would be weaker, things wouldn't suddenly become as they had been. The damage had already been delt.

Miroku looked at Sango as he said, "What do you think we should do? I know you don't really want to abandon Kagome like that."

'Stop getting into my head.' Sango thought. "Yes. But what can we do? I've never heard of anything like this."

"Neither have I. But we must find a way to reverse this. If we can return Kagome to her former state, we would actually have an advantage over Narraku." Miroku looked away and closed his eyes.

"Well, we can't do much until Inu Yasha returns. So, what should we do for now?" She lay down for a moment as she waited for his reply.

"...we could keep ourselves occupied..." she heard him say.

There was something about the way he had said it that made her itch.

Her worry was confirmed as she felt a hand rest REALLY high on her leg.

Sango's eye twitched and she stayed still for a moment. Miroku had a very content look on his face. Too bad that looked was wiped away so fast.

Sango yelled as she threw him into the water of the nearby stream. "Hentei!"

Miroku crawled out of the water like some half-dead creature.

"What?! Why the!? ... Oh, well... I tried..." He mumbled to himself as he rung out his robes.

Sango just stormed off to Keade's village to await Inu Yasha's return.

Inu Yasha yawned as he woke up to something bouncing him up and down.

When he looked up, he saw Kagome jumping around on the end of her bed. He must have fallen asleep.

"Good morning, Inu! You slept in late!" She said as she pounced onto him.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He asked as he lazily rubbed an eye.

"It's already morning silly!" She said as she tried to pull him off the bed.

"Morning?!" Inu Yasha looked outside and saw that it looked like it was around nine or so.

Kagome jumped up and ran to the door. "C'mon, Inu!" she said.

She was just about to turn around when Inu Yasha noticed something. Kagome seemed taller than he remembered. In fact the kimono she had been wearing now looked like a medium length dress.

Also, her speech wasn't nearly as slurred.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He wanted to find out about what had happened to Kagome's father.

Ever since Kagome had been... changed... Inu Yasha realized how little he actually knew about her. It was no wonder she always got upset with him.

Inu Yasha followed Kagome into her kitchen and sat down at the table. He wasn't sure why, but it was automatic of him to sit at the table with her.

Kagome plopped down beside him and grinned up at him.

Ms. Higarashi walked into the room and smiled at them. "Well, good morning you two. Did you sleep well?"

Kagome nodded so fast that her hair flew around everywhere.

"Good. I think eggs would be a nice breakfast, or would you like me to make my specialty?"

"Specialty?" Inu Yasha asked. His eyebrows rose.

"Pancakes!" Kagome suddenly yelled. She clapped her hands in the air as Ms. Higarashi laughed.

"Alright." She said. "Pancakes it is. Chocolate chips in them?"

Kagome's eyes lit up and she smiled wider. "Yaaaa!"

Once Ms. Higarashi made the pancakes, Kagome dug in.

While she gorged on pancakes, Inu Yasha watched her mother.

"Um, Ms. Higarashi?" He said after a moment.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Can I talk to you?"

Ms. Higarashi smiled sweetly as she said, "Of course. Kagome, please stay here for a moment. We'll be right back."

Kagome looked quizzically up at her mother for a moment but returned her attention to her pancakes.

"Ms. Higarashi... um... what happened to Kagome's dad?" Inu Yasha asked when they were outside.

Ms. Higarashi's face seemed to go blank for a moment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up" Inu Yasha started to try to cover up his question, but he was cut off.

"No. It's all right... When Kagome was young, her father had a gambling problem. After a while he ran into debts he couldn't pay off. At first the men he owed would try to scare him into paying. Then they tried to threaten him... when it wouldn't work... they tried to take it out on Kagome." Ms. Higarashi's face was unreadable as she went on.

"When he found what they were trying to do, he told them he would have what they wanted the next day. The next day they came and decided to 'rough him up' a bit. As a reminder. But... when they did... it went to far... and they killed him..." Ms. Higarashi's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Kagome had walked out because she had heard something outside... when she did... that was when they killed him. For years Kagome relived seeing her father's death..."

Ms. Higarashi looked as if she were going to burst into tears.

Inu Yasha thought about what he had just heard. Her seeing her own father's murder would explain why she always worried so much when he battled. She just didn't want to relive that memory.

"Ms. Higarashi... don't worry. I won't let Kagome relive anything like that... I swear." Inu Yasha said.

Ms. Higarashi still looked a bit upset, but not as bad as before.

"Thank you, Inu Yasha. You'll make her life so much easier this way..." she said.

The silence was starting to make Inu Yasha become uneasy, so he went back inside.

Kagome still sat at the table, but the pancakes had disappeared from her plate. He noticed that his own had also.

He looked at Kagome just as she tried to hide a smile.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Kagome laughed and ran to the stairway.

"Kagome, go get your bath. When your done we'll play a game, alright?" Ms. Higarashi said.

"Owwww..." Kagome groaned at the thought of a bath. "Okay..."

She walked up the stairs and bounded into the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a little. I need to talk to the others. I'll see if they found anything out..." Inu Yasha said mostly to himself.

'They're probably pissed I'm so late... oh well... screw them...' Inu Yasha thought to himself.

WG- Sorry it's so late! I've been busy. I'm already working on the next chappie, so... don't bug me... too much... I could always not post it if you want... Sorry again... I'm pissed off at someone... well, until later meetings!

(Inu- Which hopefully never happens...)

WG- Shut up!

(Inu- You still don't own me or any of the gang... except Kouga... you can have him...)

(Kouga- Shut up mutt! You know we're supposed to be saying she doesn't own us... idiot...)

WG- Um... how about I just say the disclaimer guys? You suck...

(Inu/Kouga- ...fine... Stop mimicking me!... grrrr...)

WG- o... k... anyway, none of the characters in this story are my own. Inu Yasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and no other.

(Kouga- Wow... you do that pretty good... hm... what do you practice in front of a mirror or something?)

WG- Just shut up and leave me alone... I'm pissed off... remember...

(Kouga- oh... Ok! What do we do now?...)

WG-moan ...


	4. Old Enemies

WG- Again... sorry my updates are soooo late. Especially this one. Life gets more complicated by the day, so I haven't had any time for my stories. Well, without further ado, for those of you who have patiently waited to find what happens next...

Chapter 4

Inu Yasha was half in a daze as he saw Miroku moping on the outskirts of Keade's Village. For some odd reason, he was soaked in water. Shippou was giving him one of his speeches.

"What's wrong with you? What happened this time?" Inu Yasha said as he crossed his arms.

"Yet again," Miroku started. "My timing has been quite regrettable in my search for someone to bear my child..."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Leave it to that pervert...' He thought and he walked off to find Sango as he shook his head.

Sango was behind Keade's hut, violently brushing Kirara's fur.

Kirara growled at Sango until she gave her a glare that even scared Inu Yasha.

"You alright, Sango?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes, though that monk needs to have a good kick in the head..." she said. Her voice was frostier than usual.

"Did you find anything useful?" She asked as she looked up at him. Her voice wasn't as menacing this time.

"Not much... but Kagome sticks to me like hell! This is one of the first chances I've had away from her since yesterday. She just wouldn't let me go... You find anything out?" He said as he pet Kirara's head.

"No," she said. "Maybe you should stay with her for now... you might find a clue to how to return Kagome to her former state. Besides, if any demon's survived into her time, you can protect her from them."

Inu Yasha crouched down and scratched an itch behind his ear with his foot.

When he had finished he sighed and said, "I guess you're right... besides... she'll be crying the minute she knows I left. I'll see what I can find and do whatever I can until then."

Inu Yasha jumped off in the direction of the well again as he became lost in his thoughts again.

Once he was in Kagome's time he hurried towards her house again.

Kagome was laying on her porch drawing a picture. When she looked up and saw him, she jumped up and ran to him.

"Inu! You're back! I missed you!" she said as she hugged him.

There wasn't as much of a lisp as he remembered. Then he also noticed that she was just under his chest height.

He crouched down and looked at her as he asked, "Did you get taller since I left? You look different..."

She was taller and lankier than he had remembered... and her hair was almost past her waist in a braid. Last time it had been chin length and in pig-tails.

"You look like you're three or four years older..." he mumbled.

Kagome giggled. "Silly Inu. How could I get two years older? I'm only..." Kagome looked down at her hands and concentrated as she counted her fingers.

"This many!" she said as she held up six fingers.

"You did get older...maybe this curse wears off on its own." He said.

"C'mon!" Kagome said as she pulled him into the house. "Momma wanted to tell you something!"

Ms. Higarashi was sitting in the living room patiently waiting for Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha sat down and Kagome flopped into his lap.

She automatically went to braiding the hair that hung in front of his ears as he looked to her mother.

"I wasn't sure if it would help, but I noticed something about Kagome after you left." Ms. Higarashi said. "When Kagome saw something that jolted her memory, she seemed to age. As if, by gaining her old memories brought her back. When she saw Sota this morning, she grew to what she looked like at age four. That was when Sota was born."

Inu Yasha wondered about this. Maybe, just maybe this could work.

"Thanks, Ms. Higarshi! You may have just helped us more than you know!" He said as he got up.

Kagome followed after him when he went outside and started to pout when Inu Yasha had set to raking the braids out of his hair.

"Alright," Inu Yasha said. He stood in front of the old God-tree. "How can I remind you of your past?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno..."

Inu Yasha's ears perked up as he had an idea.

"I know! You always used to talk about the places you go with your friends!" He said.

Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand. He walked with her out of the entrance of her family's shrine.

They went down the street as they both marveled at their surroundings.

After a moment they reached the local playground.

Kagome looked at it and smiled.

She let go of Inu Yasha's hand and ran to the swing.

She jumped on and gazed at one of the chains. Her eyes were unreadable.

"This is where..." she said.

Inu Yasha cocked his head and went over. "This is where what?" He asked.

"When I was a baby... daddy would push me in this swing... we were supposed to swing that day... but that bad man came..." She said. At first she looked really sad, but when she said that last sentence, she had a look of pure hatred.

Inu Yasha looked carefully at her. She seemed to have aged even MORE in the past few minutes. She looked eight or nine.

"It was all that stupid man's fault! If he had left Papa alone... we could have come to swing again. It was his fault the kids at school teased me that I didn't have a papa!" She yelled as she gripped the swing's chains.

She clenched her eye's shut and a teardrop ran down her cheek.

'I understand.' Inu Yasha thought. 'She must have been taunted at school. They probably called her mother a prostitute or something. That would have happened about this age..."

Kagome suddenly looked up as she felt someone push her on the swing.

Inu Yasha grinned from behind her and pushed her forward again.

Kagome laughed and swung her feet out in front of her.

They stayed at the playground until about an hour before nightfall. Then they left to go back to Kagome's house.

They were about a block or so from her house when Inu Yasha caught a familiar scent. Narraku's scent...

He and Kagome both quickly looked around, as if she felt him too.

Kagome gasped and hid behind Inu Yasha's leg. She pointed towards a man standing at the corner and growled, "That's the bad man who did it. He hurt Papa!"

The man was tall and had short black hair. He wore a business suit but had it unbuttoned at the time.

Inu Yasha pushed Kagome farther behind him as he thought, 'That's no human scent.'

He walked over to the man and the man looked over at him and smirked.

"Hello there..." He said tauntingly.

"Narraku..." Inu Yasha growled.

"Oh, no." The man grinned. "You have me mistaken... Narraku was my great-grandfather. And you must be Inu Yasha. Narraku told me I would find you in this time period. My name is Harukentso..."

Kagome came up and glared at Harukentso.

"Augh... Kagome... I see our curse has worked...You always were much...nicer when you were young... oh, don't worry... you'll get to see your father soon enough..." He said when he saw her.

"Shut up! I'll destroy Narraku and kill you too!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Well, I would like to finish this conversation, but I'm late for a meeting. Farewell... while you can." He said and crossed the street.

Kagome and Inu Yasha stood still for a moment as what happened registered in their minds.

"Damn! That means Narraku knows about the well..." Inu Yasha thought. "and he knows about Kagome..." He looked down at Kagome. She looked upset.

Slowly, they went back to Kagome's house.

Kagome went up to her room to change into her pajamas.

Inu Yasha went outside and punched the old God-tree.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! At this rate, she'll be safer in my time..."

"Inu? Are you alright?" He heard a faint voice say from behind him.

He turned around and saw Kagome standing behind him. She was wearing red pajamas with stars scattered on them. She had her long hair in two pigtails down by her cheeks. It hung to about her waist.

"Yeah... Fine..." He mumbled.

'I've gotta talk to her mom...' He thought and walked past her into her house.

For a moment Kagome stood there and wondered about something as if she were trying to remember something.

She looked at the stars for a moment and then pursued Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha approached Ms. Higarashi and quickly said, "Ms. Higarashi... Something unexpected has happened... I think that it may be a good idea for Kagome to come to my time period for a bit..."

Kagome's mom looked at him with worry as she asked, "What's wrong?"

He scratched a nervous itch on his cheek as he said, "It's nothing. We just... might have a way to cure Kagome faster! Yeah!"

She studied him for a moment until she finally replied, "Alright. I know you would never let anything happen to my Kagome."

Kagome's mom turned to go to the kitchen, but stopped. "Will you at least stay for tonight? That way you two can have a fresh start in the morning and I can make some fresh rice-balls to take with you."

Inu Yasha greatly thought they should move tonight, but Kagome was only a kid now... maybe it would be a good idea to leave tomorrow.

"Yeah. We can do that." He said.

Kagome's mom smiled and went to the kitchen to finish cooking the dinner just as Kagome walked in.

After they ate that night, Kagome came up to Inu Yasha and pulled his sleeve.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? Inu?" She had a scared look on her face.

Inu Yasha thought about his previous experience with Kagome's sleep and slobber disorder. Once he looked down at her again though, he said, "Sure. C'mon."

Inu Yasha picked Kagome up and walked past Kagome's grandfather, who was reading the paper and up the stairs.

He put Kagome down in her bed and then he sat cross-legged on the other end.

Kagome leaned over her bedside table and turned off the lamp.

There hadn't been more than five minutes of dark when Kagome whispered, "Inu... are you gonna make sure that man doesn't come back?"

"...Of course... why wouldn't I?"

"...I don't want to happen to you what happened to Papa... cause he said the same thing when he saw that the man... hurt me..."

The pause before she had said "hurt her" worried Inu Yasha slightly, but he ignored it for now...

"Don't worry about that. I can easily take him down."

"Alright..." Kagome muttered. "Thanks..." Kagome yawned and Inu Yasha heard her breath slow a bit.

"Good. She's asleep." He said to himself.

Inu Yasha got up and had his hand on the doorknob when he heard Kagome stir.

She started to roll around in her bed and whimper in her sleep.

Inu Yasha listened for a moment, but it stopped after a bit, so he sat down on the end of her bed and went to sleep.

Thank you everyone who has stuck with me for the story thus far. As a treat I sat awake all night and typed this for you. The next chapter is coming up soon, but just in case I've finally gotten the first chapter of another story typed (I'm a multi-tasker...). It's mostly a first person for one of Kagome's friends... but read into it! It's called 'Torn in Two.' It has a good base story and GREAT details. Well, leave me some reviews and say hi. Until later... Oh! Yeah! None of the characters in this fan fiction belong to me or any other characters mentioned.

C Ya! howls and walks off humming


	5. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 5

"C'mon, Kagome! We have to hurry. We have to go meet up with the others." Inu Yasha yelled as he slung a bag of rice-balls over his shoulder.

Kagome ran to catch up with him.

She had been braiding her hair in two pigtails as she ran.

"Where are we going? Who are 'the others?'" Kagome asked when she caught up.

Inu Yasha opened the door to the well house for Kagome as he said, "We're going to my time period. I didn't want to introduce you to the others this soon, but we don't have a choice anymore..."

Kagome stopped and stared into the well house.

"What?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Grandpa always said, 'Never go into the old well house. It is cursed and you will regret it if you go in. The demons will eat you.'"

"I think the demon's will make an exception. We... uh..."

Inu Yasha tried to think of an excuse.

"We asked their permission! Yeah!" he said and felt like patting himself on the back for his lie. (Kouga- Haha! Gay-wad!)

(WG- Do you **ever** shut up with the insults?)

(Kouga- I... er...)

(WG- You be quiet or I'll kick you out of my fan fictions. And you know how big a part you play in my other one.)

(Kouga- Alright...)

Kagome grinned and went over to the well. She turned and grabbed Inu Yasha's hand.

Then, they both jumped down the old well.

When they reached Inu Yasha's time, Kagome stared at the odd surroundings.

Inu Yasha walked through the forest as Kagome slowly followed him, half in a dream.

Suddenly, Inu Yasha turned around to see that Kagome had gone missing.

He frantically looked around and jumped off looking for her as he yelled, "Kagome!"

Inu Yasha halted and saw Kagome staring at the old God-tree.

He walked up to her and noticed that she was staring at the mark in the tree's trunk where he had slept those long fifty years.

"Hey." He said.

She looked up suddenly at him. She looked like she had been deep in thought.

"Oh... hey..." she said.

"You recognize it don't you." He sat down beside her and held her hand.

Kagome looked carefully at that same spot. "Mm hmm."

For a moment he stayed silent. "C'mon. Let's get going."

Kagome glanced at the old God-tree and followed Inu Yasha.

Sango and Miroku were waiting on the edge of Keade's village. They were facing away from each other and still looked vaguely peeved.

Inu Yasha walked up, Kagome staying behind his back, and looked to the odd couple.

"Why have you returned Inu Yasha?" Sango asked when she finally noticed him.

Inu Yasha started to fidget as he said, "There's been a complication..."

Kagome peered over Inu Yasha's shoulder and looked at Miroku and Sango.

Miroku and Sango both went silent and looked at the small face looking at them from over Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"I had to bring her back... I'll explain later..." Inu Yasha finished.

He took Kagome from his back and put her in front of him. She quickly ran behind him and crouched to hide herself behind his legs. Her face went deep red and she tried to use his pant leg to hide her face.

Miroku looked to Inu Yasha. "Is that..."

"Yeah..." he replied and pulled Kagome forward again.

"Kagome, this is Sango and Miroku. They're some good friends of yours." He said and indicated them both.

Then he pointed to Shippou and Kirara. "That's Kirara and Shippou."

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku and waved. She looked hard at Miroku and then shrugged her shoulders. "Alright... I guess so..." she said.

Shippou looked up at Kagome and stared as he asked, "Are you gonna be alright, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes went wide and Shippou backed away as if he had scared her.

Suddenly Kagome yelled, "Hi! Who are you? What's that?" she asked, pointing to his tail. She leaned foreword and grabbed.

Shippou yelped and pulled away from Kagome, cradling his tail in the process.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know it was real..." Kagome said and sat on the ground.

Shippou looked at his tail and then looked at Kagome. He walked back over and pulled a leaf from his kimono vest. "It's alright Kagome. Look! Want to see something cool?!"

He put the leaf on his head and turned into his odd, balloon-like form.

Kagome laughed and clapped her hands as she chased after him down the road.

Sango looked to Inu Yasha. "What happened? Wasn't she turned into a what... two year old?"

"Yeah, Ms. Higarashi noticed that Kagome seemed to age when something would spark her memory." He replied.

"I see. So the curse may only be temporary." Miroku said. "Then why did you bring her back just now?"

Inu yasha's face became solemn. "I found that Narraku has on of his minions in Kagome's time. He was apparently Narraku's offspring. He had been the one to kill Kagome's father."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. She would be safer with them from the looks of it.

"Well, then what do we do for the time being?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha looked back up at him. "We should try to finish returning Kagome to her former state. At least then we can fight Narraku without worry."

Miroku and Sango nodded and they followed Inu Yasha in the direction Kagome and Shippou had gone.

The next morning Kagome seemed to have aged an additional year or so. She had the appearance of an eleven or twelve year old.

She was almost as tall as Inu yasha's shoulder height. Her hair was still about waist-length but seemed fuller, and she was very lanky and apparently had the start of small breasts.

Inu Yasha looked at her, caught her scent, and walked away as fast as he could when he saw her that morning.

"What's wrong with Inu?" Kagome asked and sat down by Sango.

Miroku looked over at Kagome and said, "I think I know. Just let him stay away for a little and he'll be fine."

He gave Sango a look that showed he would explain later on.

Sango started to get up to go for a walk when she noticed Kagome's height. She had become far too tall for the skirt outfit she was wearing.

She looked to Kagome as she said, "Kagome, do you want to come with me? I may have some clothes that will better fit you."

Kagome looked at her skirt and then smiled at Sango. "Alright!" Kagome jumped up as fast as she could and followed Sango to go change.

Inu Yasha walked away from Kagome as fast as he could when he caught her scent. He could smell that she was at the age she was just about to hit puberty.

This could change things up now that he thought about it. Kagome would be hitting puberty again... and he could hardly control himself when she was on her week when she was older... Now that her hormones where even more out of control, he would have an even harder time controlling himself. He had to stay away from her. It would just be too much temptation.

Inu Yasha sat on the edge of the river and stared at it blankly. His ear twitched every few seconds when he would think about Kagome's scent earlier.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Miroku came up and stood beside him.

"You can't stay near her at her present age can you?" he said.

"Yeah... It's just... you know what I mean..." Inu Yasha mumbled and tossed a stone in the river.

"I understand." Miroku replied.

Suddenly both Miroku and Inu Yasha jumped up. They had heard a scream come from the village. Only one person had this exact scream... Kagome.

Forgetting about his ordeal, Inu Yasha bolted in the direction of the scream.

When he and Miroku reached Keade's village again, they saw Sango in a fighting stance in front of Kagome. Across from her was Harukentso. Kagome was sitting on the ground shaking. She was wearing red pants and a white kimono style shirt. It was exactly like the one Kikyo used to wear.

Harukentso looked over at Inu Yasha. "So, you finally decide to join us." He said in his cool tone.

"You bastard... How?!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Oh..." Harukentso cocked his head to the side. "You mean follow you into this time period? That is quite simple... that is... when you have the ability to manipulate time... like I do..."

"What..." Inu Yasha and the others stood restless for a moment.

"That's impossible!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Or is it? You seem to do the same..." Harukentso said. He looked over lazily and smirked. "Now that my message is delivered... I shall be seeing you soon Inu Yasha. Goodbye."

Harukentso took one of his hands and made a symbol in the air. Suddenly, the demon disappeared from their sight.

Inu Yasha ran over to Kagome and crouched down beside her. Sango put her Boomerang-Bone over her shoulder and let out a sigh as she walked over to Miroku's side.

Kagome was still quaking on the ground.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked her.

Kagome kept staring at the spot Harukentso had been standing. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and walked away from the site. Inu Yasha needed to be alone with Kagome for a moment to comfort her. For a split second, Miroku thought about earlier with Inu Yasha and started to turn back, but Sango shook her head at him.

"He won't do anything. Not right now." She assured him.

So they left the two alone.

Inu Yasha slowly put his hand on Kagome's hands. "You alright?" he repeated.

Kagome shook her head and clenched her eyes to hide her tears. "Y...yeah... why w... wouldn't I be?" she choked.

Kagome noticed that Inu Yasha was looking at her still, so she quickly drew her knees up to her chin and pulled her hand away as she blushed.

'She's acting weird... I'm gonna find out what she meant the other night... I think that has to do with this...' Inu Yasha thought.

"Kagome... you know you can trust me... so please... What did he do to you? What happened?" Inu Yasha asked. "What I mean is... what did you mean when you said he 'hurt' you the other night..."

Kagome went wide-eyed and looked quickly at Inu Yasha. He gave her a look that showed he was there for her no matter what she said.

"When I was small... not too small... but about... I dunno how old... my daddy had that man over. He yelled at my daddy... I heard him cause I hid behind the door. He said he would kill me and then my daddy if my daddy didn't give him something... something about a jewel..." Kagome started to stare into the distance like she waas remembering every detail.

"I looked out from behind the door as the man was leaving. He saw me and stared at me for a while... then he smiled and left. The next day the man came back and hid outside. When I went outside that day he took me away... he covered my eyes and drove me somewhere. He called my daddy and said he finally had what he wanted... when he hung up... he uncovered my eyes and said we would play a game... He said that he would at least have some fun with me before he killed me for what he wanted..."

Inu Yasha stared at Kagome as she went on. He was starting to follow the story.

"Then the man said I had something in me that he wanted and had to look for it... so he said... before he cut... cut me up and got himself messy... he would do it the new way... he... told me to take off my clothes and he... he..."

Kagome started to sob uncontrollably. Inu Yasha understood what she was saying. It was as he had expected.

Inu Yasha put Kagome in his lap and stroked her hair. "It's alright... I get it... I'll get him for it..."

Kagome ignored his comfort and continued. "Later on... he took me back to my daddy at my house... My daddy figured out what the man had done and pulled out a gun... he said to give me back and that he would never get the jewel... it was called... what was it... 'the Shikon no tama'... I think... he said that only he knew where it was other than me... Then the man just disappeared and appeared again behind my daddy... he put his hand on my daddy's neck and whispered something... and... and suddenly my daddy... he...he fell down... I ran over and asked him to wake up but he wouldn't listen... he looked up at me... and he said something weird... he said, "Don't worry. I know you can protect it from him. HE will help you... the guardian of time... the white-haired guardian will find you and help you keep it from him...' Then my daddy went away..."

Inu Yasha went wide-eyed. Kagome's father had known of the Shikon jewel laying dormant in Kagome's body... and... 'the white-haired guardian'... that couldn't be irony... Kagome's father had been a guardian over the Shikon jewel that happened to be in Kagome's body... no doubt about it...

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and she looked back at him.

"Inu?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inu Yasha replied, still holding her in his arms.

"Are you that guy my daddy told me about? Are you the 'Guardian of Time'?"

Inu Yasha blinked. "Well... I guess I am..." he said.

"Good... because I wasn't supposed to give up until I found you..." she said.

Inu Yasha picked Kagome up and put her on his back and he started to walk after Miroku and Sango. "Yeah... well, you found me... what I still want to know is how HE knew about me..." Inu Yasha said as he walked away.

WG- Hey! What do you think? It gets really good later on. Remember this chapter when you read later ones. It has some important stuff. Well, I'll update as soon as possible. If it's not until a week or so... sorry... I have a weekend long competition coming up and won't be home for a few days followed by some other stuff...

So, until later chapters or the end of the world... whichever comes first... Bye.


End file.
